Various apparatus for treating back ailments are known to the art, these apparatus being of widely different designs and operational modes.
One such apparatus includes a movable support surface intended to support the pelvis region of a patient, said support means being arranged for rotation about a first horizontal axis, about a second horizontal axis, and about a vertical axis; a fixed support surface for supporting the chest of the patient; and lumbar support means. It is not possible, however, to apply traction with such an apparatus, which is a serious disadvantage, since traction must be considered an important part of a complete program for successfully treating back ailments. Neither are means provided which are capable of regulating the height of the lumbar support means during the course of treatment in question, it would appear that the support means can only be set in an initial position corresponding to the shape of the back of a patient undergoing treatment.
Another known apparatus includes a fixed support for supporting the chest area of a patient; lumbar support means which are rotatable about a vertical axis, so that said lumbar support means can accompany movement of the patient in the longitudinal direction of the apparatus; and movable pelvis support means, which can be imparted a translatory movement in the longitudinal direction of the apparatus (and of the patient). Consequently, it is not possible with this known apparatus to execute any form of rotary movement, other than small movements conforming to a pre-arranged program.
A further known apparatus of the aforesaid kind includes two movable support means which are arranged one behind the other and which can be rotated about one and the same axis but in mutually different directions, so as to move in an oscillatory fashion, thereby to turn or twist the back of the patient of some extent. The apparatus has no means for supporting the small of the back, i.e. the lumbar region of the patient, and cannot subject the patient to traction. Moreover, the turning or twisting (torsion) action is limited to a single axis of rotation.
These and similar apparatus normally have a very limited healing effect on the back ailments of the patient, and when used wrongly can sometimes be very dangerous.
Accordingly, it is a first object of this invention to provide an apparatus for treating back ailments which will afford the best possible treatment with the least possible discomfort to the patient.
Another object is to provide an apparatus of the kind described with which a diagnosis can be made, treatment carried out, and the result of the treatment analysed, in a manner such that the back ailment of a patient can be charted and treated correctly, optionally through the patient's own activities, and in all events so that it is established what should (or can) be done, and so that treatment is effected at the correct locations and at suitable moments in time.